


You Had to Pick a Pocket or Two!

by itsMickeyR2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, GTA AU, Street!Gavin AU, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMickeyR2/pseuds/itsMickeyR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavins been on the streets of Los Santos as long as he can remember, picking pockets to feed himself, and running from all authority. He was fine until he ran into the worst gang in the city, the Fake AH Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin's clothes were those from a dumpster, he dug through it just yesterday, and they were all either a few sizes to big or a a size too small but he took what he could get. Gavin kept on walking in the torn up sneakers he's had for longer than even he knows, not being able to find any the day before. Of course Gavin being Gavin, his torn up shoe laces untied themselves as he walked down the street and he tripped, right into someone.

"What the fuck asshole!?" The man shouted shoving him off. Gavin didn't know who this guy was, but he could see the gun in his pants and he immediately tried to back away inevitably falling on his ass.

"Get out of my way idiot, I have things to do," The man growled, missing Gavin by an inch when he stomped away. Gavin brushed himself off grumbling,  _'I could have at least nicked something from the smeg'_

Gavin turned and walked right into another man, with one of those funky curled up mustaches, but this time he took advantage of the close proximity, and as he was apologizing to the man, brushing him off, and being overly kind in general, Gavin took his wallet.

"Really sir, I'm very sorry, I'll try to watch where I'm going," Gavin continued,

"Its fine kid, but really I need to get going, glad to see you're at least sorry," The man sighed, walking around Gavin, and still clueless about his wallet.  Gavin grinned ducking into a near-by alley. Gavin checked behind him before holding up the wallet victoriously and checking its contents. He nearly dropped the wallet at how much was in there. Nearly 400$, not even thinking about all the credit cards

"I'll be able to get real shoes with this! Clothes! I can eat for months!" Gavin was jumping around with joy and shoved the wallet in his almost too tight pants, and he had to force himself not to run to the nearest shop. It just so happened to be a clothes shop, and Gavin was quite happy the pants were too tight, and the shirt was baggy enough to get in the way. The first thing he bought were shoes, taking him a few tries to find something that'd fit his feet. He put them in a bag and grabbed a bunch of other clothes that would fit him and paid in cash, quickly leaving. Gavin went to a secluded alley that he usually slept in and changed his clothes, dumping the dirty ratty ones into the bag. He looked at the shoes with fondness before dumping them into the bag, 

"Sorry, but I'm finally comfortable," Gavin laughs, going to find someone these might fit. Gavin found some of his acquaintances, and tossed them the bag, "Try these out, I grabbed myself some money," and went off to get himself some food glorious food. He sat down in a pizza shop just dying to start eating even though he had to wait for his pizza. He looked up every time the door opened nervous for some reason. Gain just sad down with his pizza when the door opened and the man he'd stolen the wallet from walked in, along with the first guy he ran into and 3 others. Gavin started panicking but just kept his head down and started shoving a piece of pizza in his mouth. He listen intently as they ordered their own food. The mustached man went to reach for his wallet, and Gavin nearly chocked on his food, grabbing the box and getting up to go when-

"Son of bitch!"

"What's wrong Geoff?"

"That little thief I'm gonna find him and beat him! Some kid bumped into me on the street and he must've taken my wallet. Kids fucking dead." The man, Geoff, swore, turning to leave as well, and that got Gavin moving as well. He walked normally out of the shop and was ready to turn the corner when he heard the men again. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! There he is!" Geoff shouted and Gavin turned around and saw the men running after him. He threw the box of pizza regretfully back at them and started sprinting. Gavin knew this town like the back of his hand every street every building, he ducked into alleys, shouting hellos to some of the other people he knew from the streets and kept running. He ran up to a dead end climbing up a box and jumping the wall hoping they hadn't seen him and he stopped, panting for breath but that didn't last long as the man he had seen with the gun that morning, shot him in the foot.

Gavin screamed and fell to the ground crying. He tried to crawl away pathetically as he watched the gang jump over the wall one by one. He stopped knowing it was pointless and thinking over the pain he thought about his brand new shoes, already kind of useless. 

"Hurry the fuck up Geoff, get your money and lets go, we need to get out of here before the cops come." The man who shot him growled, pointing his gun at him

"I-I'm sorry! I-" Gavin tried explaining

"Shut up and give us the money." A man with sandy hair instructed calmly which frightened Gavin all the more. His hands were shaky moving to grab the wallet which was already down more than half of its original contents and held it out for someone to take it. He closed his eyes once the mustached man took it waiting to be shot just for doing this. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by his shirt and shoved into the wall.

"There was 400 dollars in here, where  _the fuck_ _did it go?"_ _  
_

"I-I got myself s-some clothes, I-I didn't h-have any except for w-what I dug out of the dumpster y-yesterday, a-and I wa-was going to get food," Gavin was still crying from the pain in his foot, and his eyes were clamped shut waiting for them to beat him or kill him or _something_. But all there was was silence. Gavin sat there waiting, until Geoff broke the silence.

"You're coming with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin took a moment to process this, slowly opening his eyes to see Geoff looking completely serious

"W-what?" He whispered, absolutely terrified that if he spoke he'd be hurt. Geoff shook him a little, but not enough to hurt him.

"I  _said_ You. Are. Coming. With. Us." Geoff growled letting go of Gavin. Of course Geoff had forgotten about the bullet in his foot and the second Gavin was on his own feet he cried out again but kept himself up right against the wall taking all weight off his foot.

"I-I can't w-walk." Gavin whispered again. He was not going to trust these men easily, not after all the people who 'helped' him in the past or the fact that they  _shot him in the foot!!_ _  
_

"Christ. God dammit Michael, alright, Ryan or Jack you can carry him. Lets get to the car." Geoff was definitely the leader of this group of maniacs

"I'll carry him, I think if Ryan does he'll piss himself," The man, who he could presume was Jack laughed and moved towards Gavin, but Gavin flinched back, shrinking down the wall the keep away. Jack grumbled, grabbing the brit's arm, and he started to flail around trying to get him off.

"P-please! P-please just don't hurt me anymore, leave me here to be killed for my bloody shoes but Christ just leave me alone!" Gavin cried sliding down the wall covering his head with his arms. It was completely silent for just a little too long and Gavin lowered his arms to look up and them, but the second his arms left his head he was only the ground completely and in a second out for the count.

 

-

 

"God why does this kid have to be so difficult." Geoff sighed motioning for Ryan to grab the kid.

"Geoff why the fuck are we taking him with us?" Michael grumbled arms over Ray's shoulders

"Because I fucking said so, now go get in the car, you're driving." Geoff throws the keys to him before walking away. Jack follows behind, both men walking separate from the others. 

"Geoff, really, why are we taking this kid with us?" Jack asked calmly, pulling Geoff over to the side, motioning for the lads to keep moving.

"He needs to pay us, mainly me, for the money he took. Once he can walk which will be a month or so, he's gonna have to do something. We're bringing him now so he doesn't just skip town." Geoff replied, moving to go to the car

"Are you  _sure_ that's it Geoff? I mean usually you'd just beat the shit out of someone or get a more than happy Ryan to kill them, so really whats up?" Jack pushed, grabbing his arm, not letting him leave

"I may or may not feel bad for the kid, he looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks, you know what my life was like before we got us up and running, and if I didn't notice until I actually needed the thing, he must be a pretty good thief. We can use him, the kid'll probably forget about all of this just because we give him food and a house." Geoff explains, sliding his hand down into Jack's. "Lets go before those idiots leave without us,"

Jack leads them to the car, climbing into the bed of the truck. Ryan has the kid's head in his lap the rest of the kid laying across the seat, Ray is upfront talking to Michael about something. Geoff grabs on to one of the rails and smacks the top of the truck, signaling for Michael to start driving. 

 

-

 

It took them a good half an hour to get back to their apartment, and the kid still hadn't woken up.

"Jesus. Alright, Jack you fix up the kids foot, do whatever, Ray, Michael go set up a room to keep him in, make sure he won't get out or do anything."

"What about you and Ryan!?" Ray whined

"Well, I am supervising and Ryan's carrying the kid, so go do you're job. Ryan bring him to Jack's set up, and let him do his thing, we can just watch TV or something," Geoff shrugged, jumping onto the couch. Ryan came back moment later and they sat in silence, Geoff leaning his head onto Ryan's shoulder, sighing. They don't speak just sitting there, Ryan running his fingers through Geoff's hair. The apartment is completely silent for a while, but Geoff jumps nearly shitting himself when he hears the scream.

"Do you think we should check on Jack?" 

"Probably,"Geoff sighs getting up finding Jack holding the kid down, who was trying to get up.

"Ryan, help Jack and hold his arms, l'll get his legs. Jack either give him something or hurry up." Geoff orders

"We don't have anything! I told you we needed some more anesthesia!" Jack barked back, digging for the bullet in the kids foot. The guy kept screaming, and he was definitely crying still.

"Kid, calm down, We're just trying to help!" Geoff shouted over the other man's own screams.

"You bloody well aren't doing a bloody good job. God damn! It bloody hurts like hell!" The man shouts, voice cracking.

"I'm trying my best here, its not easy to get a bullet out of your foot!" Jack shouted as he pulled the bullet out tossing it on the table, "This may sting a lot." Jack poured some antiseptic on a cloth and cleaning the area around the wound. The boy hissed, gritting his teeth, but still straining against them. Jack taped a square of gauze onto his foot and let go, "All done."

Geoff and Ryan kept a hold of him, knowing he'd try to get up and run.

"Please just- bloody, let me go ho- Let me go." The man cried.

"Listen kid, you aren't leaving. Got that?" The kid just nodded, frightened by the look Ryan was giving him.

"Whats your name kid?"

"G-Gavin.." He whispered. 

"Alright Gavin you are going to sit still while Ryan goes to check if your room is ready, unless you want another bullet in your body, got it?" Gavin nodded again,  terrified by the thought of that kind of pain again. Ryan leaves to check on the other boys and soon to be Gavin's new room

"Alight Gavin, why is a british kid living on the streets of Los Santos?"

"I've been on the streets my whole life. I don't even know where I got this accent from, no bloody parents around to pick up on it from. I guess it was from my friend Dan." Gavin started to ramble before shutting himself up, "W-who are you anyway? Why do you want me?"

"We're the Fake AH Crew and you are our newest member." 


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin woke up confused and in pain, screaming. He forgot for a moment what happened in that alley and tried to get up and get away. A bearded man held down his chest, and Gavin kept screaming. He meant to form words but all that came out were shouts. Suddenly Gavin remembered what had happened, he could think as clearly as he could when he had a bullet in his foot. Then the man Geoff and that terrifying blonde were there holding him down and there was a whole new pain in his foot, and he was screaming all over again. 

The mustached man, Geoff, started shouting at him again, "Kid clam down! We're just trying to help!"

Gavin was mad and in pain and had nothing to lose, so he shouted back "You bloody well aren't doing a bloody good job. God damn! It bloody hurts like hell!"

"I'm trying my best here, its not easy to get a bullet out of your foot!" Jack shouted as he pulled the bullet out putting it on the table.  _'Bloody hell that was in me. And it hurt like hell.'_

"This may sting a bit," The bearded man said before rubbing a rag over his foot. Gavin hissed, but didn't scream this time, but he still tried to pull away from them, Jack took a roll of gauze, cutting a square out a putting it over his foot. He gently patted it, "All done." Geoff and the Blonde still held him down though knowing that he would rightfully try to get up and run anyway

"Please just- bloody, let me go ho-" Gavin stopped himself remembering he had no home, not really. "Let me go."

"Listen kid, you aren't leaving. Got that?" Gavin nodded terrified by the man about his face, glaring daggers

"Whats your name kid?"

"G-Gavin.." He whispered. 

"Alright Gavin you are going to sit still while Ryan goes to check if your room is ready, unless you want another bullet in your body, got it?" Gavin nodded again,  terrified by the thought of that kind of pain again. The man, who he now knows is Ryan lets go of his chest, and walks out looking over his shoulder once or twice. Gavin sat up, bringing one leg up to his chest, not wanting to put any type of pressure on his foot

"Alight Gavin, why is a british kid living on the streets of Los Santos?"

"I've been on the streets my whole life. I don't even know where I got this accent from, no bloody parents around to pick up on it from. I guess it was from my friend Dan." Gavin smiled at the thought of his old friend, he hadn't seen him for a few weeks but that wasn't unusual with them, Gavin changed the subject, not wanting these people to know too much about him. "W-who are you anyway? Why do you want me?"

"We're the Fake AH Crew and you are our newest member." 

Gavin's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. Geoff laughed. He laughed at his fear and Gavin was mad about it but his fear over threw his anger.

"You guys are the Fake AH Crew? Why would you want me? Why haven't you killed me?" Gavin asked wiping the drying tears off his face

"Yeah, we're the Fake AH Crew, and we want you cause you stole my wallet without me giving you a second glance, we want to see if you can be more than a pick pocket, and you need to pay me back for what you took." Geoff explained a grin on his face. Gavin shrunk down onto the table as much as he could, he knew he could pick pockets and sneak away from a bad situation if he needed too but, this was too much. These people weren't going to kill him, they were going to send him into a situation that was going to get him killed.

"I-I can't do that, I'll gaff it up some how! I'll get killed!" Gavin wanted to cry

"Kid, we're not going to send you in anywhere without someone to make sure you don't fuck up or somewhere we don't think you can't handle, we need you to repay your debt remember?" Geoff tried to comfort the kid while still being intimidating, he can't let this kid know him too well just yet. They sat in silence for a moment, before Ryan came back  nodding to Geoff to say the room was ready. "C'mon kid, we got a room for you, you're gonna need to lean on someone to walk for now until we can get some sort of crutches."

Gavin slid off the table, wobbling on one leg until Jack and Ryan came over, one on each side of Gavin, making him look tiny. Geoff Lead them out as Gavin looked at both men towering over him, and Jack held out his hand for Gavin to hold onto as they walked, Ryan placing a hand on his back just in case. Gavin very reluctantly grabbed Jack's had, and started to limp towards what he calls his cell.Gavin made it as far as the middle of the apartment before falling, crying out when his foot made contact with the floor.

Jack and Ryan both grabbed his shoulders to keep him from going face first into the floor. They pulled Gavin back up, both chuckling quietly, before helping him make his way to the room again. Gavin made it the rest of the way without any trouble, only stumbling a bit. When they reached the room Gavin started to panic when he recognized the man who'd shot him in the foot. Ryan must have noticed because he laughed again

"Don't worry Michael's not going to shoot you again,  _right Michael?"_

"Yeah sure," Gavin could hear the eye roll in that statement and it made him feel no safer.

"Hey asshole no shooting the kid alright? He's a member now, and we can't shoot each other alright!?" Geoff demanded

"Wait what!? I'm going to have to deal with this idiot!"

"Yes, you're going to have to deal with the idiot, now shut up asshole," Geoff's tone was frighteningly serious at first then, as he finished speaking it was light and joking. Gavin's room was simple a twin bed, a bedside table and a desk on the other side of the room and a small closet. If you looked close enough though, you could see the windows were screwed shut and the door locked from the outside. Although the others didn't know Gavin could easily pick a lock.

"This is where you're gonna live for now, okay? Also, someone needs to help you out with a shower, cause god you smell." Gavin's face burned bright red at the thought of any of these people seeing him naked, "Don't worry, no ones seeing you naked, we're just gonna need to help you in the shower, you can wear a robe and we'll have a chair or something in there, but for now, get used to your room.

You'll be here a while."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry it took so long to update this, I'm lazy and take too long to write :(

Gavin sat on the bed, staring at his hands, completely unsure what to do. It would take him forever to start walking again and what was he meant to do while he was here? He was sure none of these men want to talk to him as he'd been left alone in this room for hours. It was getting late though and he'd have to sleep at some point. He wanted to, he really really did, but his instincts from living on the streets wouldn't go away in a few hours, in fact they would probably never go away. He was jittery and jumped at every tiny sound. 

Gavin ended up not sleeping at all. He was ready to pass out in the morning when Geoff came in to check on him but he was not going to sleep. He couldn't. And Geoff could easily see he hadn't slept a second.

"Kid c'mon. You need to get some sleep, that hole in you're foot isn't going to get much better without time to heal, and sleep is a pretty good time for that. Plus you need sleep in general you can't just stay awake forever." Geoff gave Gavin with a near pleading look.

"Well its not-" Gavin was interrupted with a huge yawn, "Its not like I can bloody sleep with the people who shot me only a few blooming rooms away now can I!? I'm sure you wouldn't either!" Gavin yawned again, scowling and trying to stay awake."

"Gavin, we aren't going to hurt you again. Michael's a bit trigger happy when it comes to things but we won't let him kill you don't worry."

"Thats what I'm worried about. I'm sure you've been shot, and you know it bloody well hurts, and I'd be happier if I were killed instead of just shot. It would be a lot less painful in my opinion and at least I'd be done with this god damn shitty life!" Gavin was nearly shouting at the end. He doesn't get mad often and he swears even less, but he wanted to be back in an alley digging through garbage. At least he'd be free to make his own choices then. One of the others peeked into the door, checking on them a moment later due to Gavin's outburst. Geoff sighed, looking a tad shocked at what had just come out of the lad's mouth and the shorter black haired man in the door, raised an eyebrow at Gavin and he pushed himself farther into the corner. "Just leave, I don't want to be here and I don't want you here."

"I already told you Gavin, there's no leaving. This is your own  _fucking_ fault for robbing me! You think you can get away with that shit but this time you didn't, and you're facing consequences, so shut the fuck up and deal with it. You think you're the only with with a shitty life!?" Geoff snapped at the younger man, getting closer and quieter to him as he spoke. "You know what my life was like before I started this gang? It was like yours! And you know fucking what!? I'd have been happy for this situation no matter how much pain I was in, because I had a roof over my head and food, and- You are going to have to learn to live with this okay!?" Geoff growled the words as Gavin shrunk down even farther, trying to get away

"I just- I-" Gavin was going to talk but the look that Geoff was giving him made him think other wise, and he sat silent for a while, not looking up at Geoff, before whispering, "Fine.. I-I'm sorry." Gavin's voice broke and he looked like he was about to cry. Geoff sighed again, but his expression softened, and he sat next to Gavin, giving him some space at the same time. Geoff stared at the wall across from him as he spoke

"Listen buddy, I know that this isn't exactly ideal, but would you really rather be out there? At least we'll give you food and a place to sleep, and I know you're scared but I promise we won't do anything. If you get panicked or scared, I will personally get you out of the situation all right?"

Gavin, looked over at Geoff, but nodded softly, he wasn't sure if it was because he was scared of the man still or because he believed him. Geoff assumed he had nodded, still staring at the wall. They sat their in silence for a while, neither really sure how long they sat their before Gavin asked the question he learned never to ask,

"You said your life was like mine before...Why- Why were you homeless?" Gavin barely whispered it but he knew Geoff could hear him.

"We both know thats something you're not supposed to ask anyone when you live our lives," Geoff laughed looking over at Gavin, "But I'll tell you anyway. Its not a very extravagant story and its not like yours either. I lived with my parents for a long time, till I was 14, they found out somethings they didn't like about me, and they- well my father mostly made me leave saying I was disgusting and all that. I don't really care about that anymore, I'm sure they wouldn't think any different by this point, considering my living," Geoff shrugged, staring back at the wall, "I didn't really fare well at first but then, I met Jack, and he snuck stuff out to me, and we became close friends. Eventually we just ended up with the others and we were the best Gang in the city. I don't really know how I went from the streets to here, but I won't complain." Geoff smiled, and turned back to Gavin again, "Why don't you tell me more about your time in the city, how come none of us have seen you before?"

Gavin sighed knowing it was only fair considering he'd asked first, "Well, like I said I don't know when I got here, I only remember growing up in the alleys with my best mate Dan. Only he was on the streets around ten, and I was always there, we kept together, we kept each other alive, y'know? And we're still best mates, but I don't know where he is anymore, in fact I'm starting to get worried. I mean it not unusual for us to be apart for a while, but its been nearly a month. I'm rambling.. Um. I never knew who my parents were, Dan came up with the last name Free for me, 'cause he liked to say I'd be free forever. If he'd see me now..." Gavin smiled softly at his hands almost afraid to look at Geoff still. Geoff was grinning so glad that the lad was opening up to him, and was genuinely interested in his story. "Really there's not much to my story. I mean I fared my share of abuse, at least I think I did, got beat up by drunks quite often, even in broad day light, but when Dan got older he got stronger too, and he protected me.. I miss 'im. I'm sure he's fine. I've actually never lived in a house, this place is absolutely top, I don't think there's anything better," Gavin smiled shyly at the end, looking away from Geoff even more.

Geoff grinned at that thought. This house is shit compared to a lot of places, but he'll let the kid dream. It took Geoff a minute to realize that this is probably the first time he's sle- well, been in a bed and inside at the same time overnight. 

"Hey Gavin, do you think maybe you could come out to the kitchen for breakfast with me, and the rest of the guys?" The small smile he'd managed to get on Gavin's face quickly fell away at the mention of the others, but the younger nodded anyway, sliding to the edge of the bed waiting for Geoff to help him up.

"We really need to get you crutches, or  _something,_ I'm sure needing help to move around is annoying," Geoff chuckled trying to get Gavin to keep talking as the walked, but Gavin only nodded, and looked back at his feet. Geoff sighed at the response as the reached the kitchen, Ryan and Michael going silent and grimacing at Gavin's presence, while Ray and Jack give him a polite smile, and they continue to talk but lower their voices. Gavin looked back down at his feet and tried to push Geoff back to his room, instantly uncomfortable, but Geoff kept dragging Gavin over. _  
_

"No, Geoff please just let me eat in the room, please! They don't want me here either, c'mon," Gavin was desperate, letting go of Geoff, and standing there on one foot.

"No Gavin, you are going to sit the fuck down at the table and eat, don't make me carry you over there." Geoff sounded like a angry father telling a child to go to bed, and Gavin played the part perfectly, refusing to keep moving. Geoff kept his promise though and picked Gavin up and threw him over his shoulder. 

"Bloody hell Geoff! Put me down!" Gavin whined smacking his back gently, while the others were try not to laugh, at least most of them were, Michael was howling with laughter, as the brit was dropped unceremoniously into a chair next to Ray, and Geoff grabbed some eggs and bacon for the both of them and sat on the other side of Gavin. Geoff attempted to get Gavin to talk, or even the others but they all refused to open their mouths for anything other than food. Gavin had to be starving but he didn't eat a thing, he was frightened by the others and didn't start eating until everyone had gone off to do their own things, and Geoff was only around the corner, because Gavin would need someone to help him back to his room. 

Even though the eggs and bacon were cold and kind of gross tasting, Gavin practically inhaled it all, not having eaten properly in weeks. Geoff sighed as he watched the poor kid eat. He just wants to help him.


End file.
